


Ms. Wayne

by bckalis89



Category: Alfred Pennyworth - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Gotham Central, Wayne Industries - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckalis89/pseuds/bckalis89





	Ms. Wayne

It’s not every day you find out your father is dead. Or that you had a father for that matter. I mean of course I knew I had a father, I just never knew him. Growing up in a small country town, everybody knew who my father wasn’t. As the story goes, which my dear mother always told me as well as half the town, it happened in the big city with some nice looking rich guy that swept my mother off her feet. By the time the spring trip was over, mom was back working at the local Diner, and a few weeks later found out I was on the way. It was too late and near impossible to track down my “would be” dad. Mom never found love. Well, she said she did that night, and her only regret was she didn’t know his name. She still works in the diner. And we have mother-daughter coffee every Wednesday before the place opens. I had my first job there. But waiting wasn’t for me. Maybe not knowing half of who I was made me want to know things that were not easily knowable. So, I became a deputy under the sheriff, which made three people in the whole force. I dreamt of being a real detective someday, but for now I was a deputy in a lazy country town.  
At least life was normal until this morning when I met mom for coffee. We always meet before the diner opens. And she is the kind of person that can talk to anybody. And she is interesting to listen to unlike Janice, who waits at night, and she can talk a lot and never say anything. So I knew that this morning, when I walked in and she didn’t say anything, that something was wrong. She even had a few tears running down her face, and those puffy eyes you get when you haven’t slept all night.  
“Ma? You ok?”  
“Baby, sit down I got some happy news and bad news for ya”  
She then told me how she saw my father the other night on the TV. They showed a picture of him, and she recognized his face right away. At first I didn’t know what to think. Why would she be crying if she could finally find him? Then she told me the part about how the people on the TV said he had been missing for 20 years, since I was 9. And the city he was from was declaring him dead and having an official funeral. She then looked out the window and sighed.  
“I’ve done something and I’m so ashamed”  
“Ma, what did you do?”  
“Well I called the police there and told them you were his daughter, I didn’t expect nothing from it, just thought maybe you have other family and…”  
“And what?”  
“Well he died all alone baby, and they don’t even know where”  
“That aint nothin to be ashamed of ma”  
“I aint done yet, I told them maybe they could get all your records from Sheriff Clooney and do that science stuff to make sure you really are his, And they did, I didn’t know”  
“Didn’t know what? what happened ma?”  
“They did it real fast and there aint no doubt you’re his, but then they transferred me to a lawyer and baby they told me he left half of everything he owned to the city and half to his butler”  
“Oh ma, I aint lookin for nothing from a man I never knew”  
“I aint finished, the city got 4 banks, 2 hospitals, a library, and 3 theatres, and the entire transportation system left to them, and that is only half of what he had, His butler died a few years back and left some money to one of his relatives and the rest goes to you.”  
“Wait, what do you mean?”  
“Now that he is dead, what’s left from the butler is yours, I wasn’t trying to get anything baby, I know I only met him once but I loved him. There were others trying to claim him as family but you’re the only one that actually checked out. Of course after the funeral they want to do some more test to make sure you are who you say you are.”  
“So what ma, I get an old car and some stuff, they can just donate what the butlers family didn’t want, I’m happy here with what I got.”  
“Baby, you get his estate, his business was taken over by the board but you get 20 shares. Which I’m told is a lot, and well and…”  
“And what?”  
“Two Billion Dollars”  
It took a while for that to set in, this morning I was a small-town girl deputy living my life and dreaming my dreams, and now, here I was, mom kept talkin about what the lawyers and the cops told her, but I felt completely lost and didn’t hear much of what she said after the billion word. She kept talkin and our time ran out. I was headin for the door. I turned around for one last question  
“Ma? What was his Name?”  
She smiled and uttered a single syllable name as almost if it was a sacred word  
“Bruce”  
Today’s plans were to try and convince Mr. Talbot it was raccoons knocking down his trash cans, not the neighbor boys. But now I’m driving 17 hours to some Gotham City to bury a casket in memory of a man I never knew and sign the inheritance papers for a fortune that seems to have more attached then meets the eye.


End file.
